Happy New Year?
by Tricks
Summary: About a girl who's the cause of everything happening, which includes the good and bad...is the voice within the cause?
1. The voice makes an appearance

Happy New Year.?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Note: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YUGIOH. e.e Hrm. I'm updating the chapters so they may be a little better, or worse. I'll ice the flames, I have that ability. XD  
  
~~~~~  
  
--Snow. A rare thing in this part of town. Even more so that it's been more than an hour and it's still snowing, and has made it's way up to five inches already...odd. I wonder if it's snowing anywhere else. Is it...? Am I the only one who actually cares that it's snowing?--  
  
The 15 year old teen went over weird thoughts of snow as she stared out the window of her bedroom, the book she had been reading long forgotten. It indeed was odd that it was snowing, and unknown to her, it was her own doing. She let out a quiet sigh and shut the book, not even bothering to mark it, and tossed it onto her bed. She was bored beyond belief, and didn't seem to mind telling the whole world that. And to make matters worse, she had no-one to talk to, nowhere to go, and had nothing to do. She was locked in her room by her parents, who suddenly decided that she had to be punished for something that she didn't do.  
  
~~~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
[ "Bliz, can you get me some juice?" "Mm. Fine." She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of juice for her little brother, and went back into the livingroom, only to find him pouring syrup onto the phone. "JAKE!!! DON'T DO THAT!" Her parents chose just this moment to walk in the door from their shopping, and found her with the syrup bottle and the cord in her hands. Afterwards, she was sent to her room without supper, without a drink, or without anything what so ever. Very boring. Some punishment she had to deal with, and the little guy actually looked happy.]  
  
-Gyaah...the more I think about this the more upset I'm getting. Why can't I just...runaway like kids in the movies? Oh, wait, this ISN'T the movies stupid head. Duh. Mmmm. Why couldn't I have at least one friend? -sigh- I don't understand it. Maybe I wasn't meant to have friends...but if so, wouldn't I have figured that out by now?-  
  
After a few moments of debating if she was meant to be mistreated and alone for the rest of her life, she figured she might as well TRY to get someone to help her. She grabbed her backpack and started digging around in her room, looking over what and what not to take.  
  
-Let's see here. Clothes, a few necessities like this and that...I can't believe I have to be like every other girl and have this bloody thing. Well now. I might need my cell-phone, and my spellbooks. Why do I even have a spell book?! Oh yeah. You got yourself into this spellcasting mess and now you can't get out of it. It's surely all my fault that my last one backfired and my room caught on fire. Right. Nevermind.-  
  
She quietly opened the window and slid down the roof, not making a sound, and somehow keeping the backpack with her. She jumped off and landed in the few feet of snow, thankful that she loved climbing huge trees, and having a cat-like ability to land on her feet every time. She snuck around to the back of the house and headed on her way to the park, humming a joyful little tune, despite the fact that she felt awful.  
  
She stopped and looked around, hearing a little voice in her head whispering. Maybe it was just the wind. Yeah...then again, maybe not. Because there it was again, and there wasn't any wind, only snow. And there it was again, calling her name.  
  
-What the heck is this. /Bliz...aren't you angry at them?/ Mmm? Who are you? What do you want?/I'm just someone you never noticed before./ Did I give you permission to live in my head? Get out, moron! /I just want you to do me a favor. It'll be fun, trust me. I know you'll like it./ Well...what is it? /Get revenge for yourself. And me. Get rid of your parents./-  
  
~~~~~  
  
o0...Whee! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	2. One down, a lot more to go!

Happy New Year...?  
  
~~~~~  
  
-What...? / I want you to kill someone for me. / I don't want to kill anyone, I can't. Gyah. /Oh yes you can. You can do so much more than live like this. If you want, I'll show you. / Wait. I want to know who you are, first. / I'm the same as you are. Only older, smarter, more clever, and different. And three inches taller. Heh. / And...this isn't really making sense that much. /I know. / Dang it. Maybe this is why different people want to be NORMAL like I do now. /You wanted to be different, now normal? What's next, both? / Well...kind of, but not exactly. /Make up your mind already. / Mmmm...but if I get in trouble, what then? /You won't, trust me./ Okay.-  
  
With that, she started heading back to her house, not noticing the snow was starting to fall harder. Much harder. The same way her emotions were hardening. Like ice. She made her way to the house and hesitantly reached for the door knob, then just rammed it open, cracking it in the middle. Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen and scowled at her.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?! How did you get out?!" With a sudden movement, she went forth and cut her mother's neck, killing her. With a knife...a knife of ice that she hadn't a moment ago. Puzzling.  
  
-So...what did I do? /You only did what you wanted to. You wanted revenge, didn't you?/ Is this necessary? And...I did, I guess. /Yes, you did, no questions right now. Find your father, he deserves a little more./ Alright...if you say so.-  
  
Her first crime commited. Normally, she'd have enough patience. But with this...voice. It was different. Much different than anything she thought of before. She had slight memory of voices in her head ever since she received a gift - a necklace with a crystal, carved into the Sennen Eye, but didn't think it strange. She loved gifts like that.  
  
Now just to find her dad, though. She didn't have time to think.  
  
What would happen this time...?  
  
~~~~~  
  
XD Bwuahahah! Oo...your reviews helped a lot! I've had a lot of ideas since then! And don't worry, there is no 8th item of the like, but I've an idea. *grin* 


	3. Blood filled heart

Happy New Year...?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bliz silently padded down the hall to find her father. It wouldn't be hard, she knew exactly where he was. He was always in the same place. The house was a fairly decent sized house but there was no where else to run. Odd how a simple voice could make her snap...she thought nothing different than usual - I had -always- been there...but...now it was making itself known.  
  
Finding herself outside the door to the family den - with her father lounging with his back to her staring at the TV screen - she snuck up from behind and grinned. It seemed this voice inside took over and brought the knife of ice - which still remained - down upon the unaware victim, now lifeless. The same went to the little boy - the cause of this. He no soon entered than fell dead.  
  
The blood glistened on the blade of ice and shone...such a beautiful sight...until she returned to normal. Nothing was felt but nothing exactly was forgotten. The blood...their pain...she felt it all. This was too sudden. She had to escape...or so the voice said.  
  
-Now where do I go? /Good girl...you've done well. Move somewhere. Take those...train things or whatever you call them. Just get out of here. / Alright...- Moving quickly upstairs, without noticing the blade of ice disappeared, nor how the snow had stopped momentarily due to her slight calming, she went back to her room. She had forgotten one thing...her deck.  
  
(A/N: o__O Yeah. She has a deck. BECAUSE I SAID SO! O.o...yeah. BACKTOTHEFICCY! Later known as BTTF)  
  
Hiking all the way to the train station, she sat down, and waited. There she eyed a few other people nervously, who thankfully didn't return the look. Staring at the ground silently, sorrow started to go over her for the death of the people who were once close to her. That wasn't to be felt until later, she thought...but then again, she always had this knack for getting things either ahead of time or later than supposed to. So much of later as wanted.  
  
Standing as train arrived, she stood, ready to leave everything she had known behind. Everything...all worked for...it would be gone. What was to become of her...?  
  
~~~~~  
  
o___O Yes, I know very well that this chapter really shucked! o.x Yeah yeah. o__O Anyways.YEAH! O.o GET MOVING CARCASS BREATH! XD 


	4. Voice within revealed

Happy New Year.?  
  
Note: I still don't own Yugioh. I do get to watch the show, I have my own deck, and I'd love to duel you. XD DIE! *giggle*  
  
~~~~~  
  
After taking the train all the way to Domino City, she wandered around the streets and alleyways until she found an abandoned building, which happened to be far, far away from everywhere else. How perfect. Or at least, perfect for the spirit within. No worries about anyone hearing the shouting that was to come, the screams of slight pain, or anyone seeing them.  
  
Before she had a chance to set her pack down, the very spirit, a mirrored image of herself, freed herself from the crystal she had suspicious of. Grinning manically, the spirit crossed her arms and stared back at Bliz, who hadn't noticed, as she was glancing around the floor as if there was a trap or something alive.  
  
A slight cough came to get the demanded attention, and so Bliz looked over and stared blankly at the look-alike-spirit. "So...you're the one who's been in my head all this time?" "Er..." Sweatdropping, the spirit sighed, and leaned against the wall behind. "Yeah. You can call me Riza. And I'm not just in your mind. I'm in your body, your soul, I'm another duplicate of yourself."  
  
Shaking her head, Bliz dropped the pack and sat on it, looking at Riza with an eerie look. "I see...would you mind explaining where you came from? I have the idea you are locked away in this crystal...but nothing else. You've given me a lot of weird dreams and visions. What do they mean? Of all these...palaces, and deserts, night hunts?"  
  
Snicker, Riza sat across from Bliz, pulling out a crystal quite similar, but only half. The other half was missing, which hung around Bliz's neck. "Well, first off, I'm a few thousand years old. So of course your dreams had to deal with things in that time line, no doubt. If they didn't, you have weird visions. Anyways, that's off the point. If you're certain you want to sit here for a few estimated hours, listening to me jab away at nonsense of my boring life, then go ahead and say so."  
  
"It's not like I have anything else to do. So go on and fill me in. It's not every day that you have spirits within you." "Yes...you can tell I'm a spirit, at least. Very clever, but not completely true. You're smarter than I thought, anyways. Well, I'll tell you."  
  
Nodding to herself, Riza began to explain. "I was a normal child, I was born royal in a country different than the Pharaoh that ruled a part of Egypt. Before you ask, there was different parts of Egypt then than there is now, so don't think that I'm making this up. I can see your mind, stop thinking that."  
  
Squeaking, Bliz promptly emptied her mind out and listened, both mentally and verbally silent. "That's better. So, I grew up. I had the best of everything, but it was nothing. I didn't necessarily enjoy it. I had no friends, and even though I had many materialistic things as you do have, I wasn't exactly given respect deserved, as you. Well, on my thirteenth birthday, I was told that the following day I would be taken to the Pharaoh's palace to meet him, to discuss future things...like war, or how to rule...sadly, the others thought of possible marriage, too. I know it sounds awful."  
  
"When I arrived, the Pharaoh had just defeated one who had dared to challenge him in a game, the one you call Duel Monsters, now. Exodia...a powerful card it is. I have a set of that myself, but that's a secret, so you mustn't tell. Now then, when the servant of mine had told him that I was here to discuss our...future matters, he invited me in. I made a sorry excuse soon after that I saw something behind him, and disappeared down the hall unnoticed. Thankfully, we had ordered the hallways and room to be cleared. It was private, after all. I didn't want to be there, I hated him for a reason."  
  
'Mmmm'ing thoughtfully, Bliz shook her head from story land and look at Rizu. "It sounds interesting...but why did or do you hate him? I had the sudden thought if you were alive, surely he is, today." "Yes...he is. Somewhere. And I know where. And I do have a good reason for hating him, for everyone in that side of the country."  
  
"When I was little...about five years of age, I think, something happened that changing my personality and life. It happened before dawn, a little after midnight. There was shouting outside, so I looked out from the window in my chamber which was held in the tower, and saw soldiers invading our palace. I snuck downstairs, and I wasn't seen. I always had that remarkable ability to stay hidden when I wanted to most...funny. Anyways, I went into the main throne room, and there I saw both of my parents killed. Afterwards, I ran away to another palace, a smaller one, but still comfortable. The people in the place had no leader, theirs had been slaughtered too. Finding I was royal, they let me rule. I turned the land into a lovely and prosperous one after some time. I'd seen my father and mother rule, I knew what was and not to be done."  
  
"So...you weren't always this hyped up about revenge and things, and you used to still be happy? Wow." "There's nothing to be so wowed about, kid. Yes...I once was very happy and forgiving, but that changed since from what I just told you. That was before our meeting, which you got me off track. Now then, after I went down the hall, I ran off. Unfortunately, one is always so lucky. I ran straight into one of the guards and he thought I did something wrong, so he dragged me back. Mr. I'm so smart and special and you're stupid and a cheat Pharaoh decided that it was okay, even though I made a face at him like a little kid, which in fact...we both were."  
  
Both laughed for a minute, grinning at the idea of royalty calling each other names and making faces like infants, but the merry time didn't last long, for Rizu straightened out. "Now then...I don't remember much after that. What dreams you had recollected lost memory of when I was locked away into the crystal. How...I'm not exactly certain on what happened. I know I had done something of which the Pharaoh wasn't too pleased, so he locked me away, accidentally locking away all that were with us, including him, as well. That's besides the point."  
  
"I see...so you took all this time to explain to me?" "Of course. I have to get some trust from someone, don't I?" Shrugging, Rizu yawned and leaned back against the wall. "Well...there is one thing I'll warn you. Don't try to disobey me or stop me. I have a bit more power than you do. If you try to keep me locked away in the crystal I'll make sure you have a miserable life. I do warn you."  
  
Once Rizu had fallen asleep, Bliz left a note saying she'd be out for awhile and headed to where she could sign up for school, thinking over the warning Rizu had given her. Just what would she do...? It couldn't be that bad, right?  
  
~~~~~  
  
=D There's another chapter! I know it stinks, but I'm trying! ^^  
  
-Tricks- 


	5. Enter school!

Happy New Year...?  
  
Note: I -still- don't own Yugioh. I'm aiming for Kingdom Hearts, now, but...it wouldn't hurt...XD  
  
~~~~~  
  
Signing up for school proved to be a little harder than Bliz thought. There was a form she had to fill in. Information was required on the form - information she did not really have, and therefore had to lie, which made it all the more harder.  
  
It was a hard thing for her to do. Creativity was something she was born with, she now realized. Lying was something else. Bliz did not enjoy lying in the least. Perhaps, since Riza...or Rizu, was her darker half and stayed with her, that she would lie more often now. She hoped not.  
  
Trudging back to the abandoned building, Bliz found it to be empty when she returned. A slight wave of panic entered her body, quickly disappearing as a hand lay on her shoulder. "I'm surprised you were looking for me." She heard Rizu mutter. She simply smiled and turned, giving a nod for a reply.  
  
The "twins" flopped back onto a dusty, shredded couch. Neither coughed, for fear of losing what pride they had, when the dust particles hovered all over the room. Eventually the irritating substance settled on the floor. "So, how was school?" Rizu asked Bliz. "I only signed up...It's a lot harder than I expected. They give you crazy forms."  
  
Rizu raised a brow, a slight grin crossing her face. "Is that so? Think I can fill one out and join you?" Bliz frowned a little, but shook off her sinking feeling. "I don't see why you can't. Would it be hard to fit in with everyone else, or do you have that planned out already?" Rizu grinned all the more. At least Bliz wasn't disrespectful; she did give her -some- credit that she might have thought this over.  
  
"Oh, I can change some stuff and fit in with the rest of you mortals. Just lead the way so I can sign up." Bliz nodded and stood, brushing dust off of her, onto the floor. Rizu mimicked her movements like the mirrored self she was, and glowed faintly; disappearing into the crystal Bliz wore, making it whole again.  
  
Bliz shrugged, barely, and headed off towards the school again. -So, I'm taking you to the school? /Yes, yes you are. You're really a nice girl. Minus the little detail you wiped out your family...but you'll learn to deal with it. / I already have. Don't remind me of it, though. /Are you telling me what to do? You better not be. / .....- Bliz stopped, feeling a tingle go through her body. There was a light sprinkle, but nothing she should be concerned about. She grumbled and moved on towards the school. -I wasn't telling you what to do. /That's what I thought. / I was trying to forget about that...event. That's all. /Well don't worry about it. /If you say so. /I do. /Alright. -  
  
The rest of the trip was only silence, except for the hard pour of rain and Bliz's footsteps, though they were drowned out by the rain. She grabbed a one of the many forms stacked on a table and slapped it down on the hard surface. Riza appeared; and, much to Bliz's gratitude, no one but a stray dog was present in the spacious room.  
  
"Age...sixteen...family...I am a foreign exchange student." Bliz frowned and watched Riza fill in all the necessary information. She glanced over it and stuffed it into the box under the table. "You're all set." Bliz gave a not-so-convincing smile towards Riza. Just before the janitor entered the room, Riza disappeared. Bliz breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room, wondering why the janitor wore a pink hat.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful. Bliz lied around, completely bored, on the cool floor in the abandoned building she had chosen would be her home for the time being. She ignored the small cries of hunger the stomach grumbled to her. She was more concerned about Riza would do at school. And, it wasn't something Bliz should lose sleep about, but she just felt...worried. More than worried, actually; very worried. She ignored the feeling and turned onto her stomach, falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
u_u Thank you for the offer of help! I wouldn't mind if you did. =D You can contact me a lot of ways now, thought I'm less likely to respond. You'll have to find me. I FOUND I HAVE A LIFE!!!!! O_o" 


	6. What do dreams mean?

Happy New Year...?  
  
Note: o_o This is MY story and I'll write it however I darned well want. n_n Thank you for your revives, though! You've all been very helpful! n.n  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dusty winds brushed her long, black hair back into her eyes, causing her to grumble in annoyance. "Blasted winds, I hate the weather here!" Riza screamed, shaking her fist at the gray-painted sky. In reply to her comment, the wind simply blew sand into her face, whistling and howling as it did so.  
  
Hissing, Riza wiped the sand from her eyes, and spat the grainy substance out of her mouth. She swore violently in a foreign tongue and rode on her faithful cinnamon-colored stallion. Her dark eyes were nearly shut from the force of the sandy winds, and it wasn't easy to say her horse was in any better condition.  
  
The horse was covered in sand and cuts; if one were to touch it, they might find the poor beast's skin bloody, rough, and icy cold. Despite the fact that Riza was traveling through a desert, that did not necessarily mean that the weather would be burning hot. The beast of burden whined in some pain, but obediently went forward, though its footsteps were becoming harder to take and its breath was extremely labored.  
  
Abruptly pulling her horse to a halt, Riza turned at seeing a shadow loom over her from behind. "What the-?!" She turned, coming face to face with huge creature; bloody red eyes stared at her evilly, glistening white fangs had acid dripping down from them, and a horrid stench hovered about it. Oddly enough, the creature's form otherwise was completely shadowed. To say in the least, the creature was not pretty. Riza's horse reared and threw her off to the ground, taking off.  
  
"Aw, -bleep-!" (A/N: Bleep? Just insert one of the common BAD cuss words there. ~.^ BTF!) "This is gross!" Scrambling to her feet, Riza backed up from the creature carefully, resisting the urge to gag. Gagging might make the creature more offensive.  
  
'Maybe I can run?' She pondered in her mind. Amazingly, the creature responded with a low, creepy voice. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Huh?" Riza was confused, wondering how the creature able to read her mind, and respond verbally.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" It repeated patiently.  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"You act as much."  
  
"I'm a good actor." Rizu crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
The creature chuckled, glowing red eyes narrowing. "You are such a liar. Trust me; there are things far worse than I in this desert you will be crossing."  
  
"And give me a reason I should trust you?"  
  
"It's not as if the humans you interact with are any better."  
  
Riza glanced back warily at the invisible path she was soon to cross, wondering if the hideous creature's words would be true. 'Maybe its right; there were no humans I'd trust back at home.' Turning, she found nothing but a huge wall of darkness.  
  
"What?!" She gave another startled cry, glancing about. Now she was completely surrounded by darkness. Soon the darkness took over her; or rather, she woke up.  
  
+|The real world|+  
  
Riza blankly stared at the wall of her soul-room. "What an odd dream." She muttered under her breath, sliding out of bed. Dusting off her normal attire she usually slept in, she exited the soul-room, materializing by Bliz. "Wakey wakey sleepy girl!" She sang aloud, giving a swift, painful kick to Bliz's side.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Bliz grumbled, rubbing her side while sitting up."  
  
"You're going to be late for school - correction, WE are going to be late. Now get up so you can eat something before we get there."  
  
"But we don't have any money." Bliz stupidly protested.  
  
"Who said we're going to buy our food?" Riza smirked. Bliz gave a horrified look.  
  
"You don't mean we're going to steal?!" Bliz frowned.  
  
"And what if we are? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Bliz had no response, to which Riza considered herself victorious. "Good then, now let's go."  
  
Even with odd, disturbing dreams on mind, Riza could still manage to half drag, half shove Bliz towards the school building. "Hurry up, come on. I'm not going to wait for you forever, even though I could."  
  
"Alright, stop pushing me!"  
  
"I'm not pushing you! I'm shoving you! Now shut up!"  
  
"It's the same thing, and I won't shut up!"  
  
"I'll make you shut up-ow! Get your teeth off my hand!"  
  
"Ne'fer!" Bliz had bitten Riza on the arm and now would -not- let go. It was quite an amusing sight to see Bliz attached to Riza's arm and hand, with her darker half jerking about. Now a small crowd of students had gathered, and were cheering on a fight. Soon enough, though, a teacher came and ushered all the students back into school just as the bell rang.  
  
"Get off!" Riza growled, kicking Bliz off her. "Now come on." Riza dragged Bliz into the large building, where the two were directed by a teacher to where new students would be instructed on where to go and what to do.  
  
--  
  
Several hours later, the twins left the building, thoroughly bored to death. "That had to be the most pointless 'class' I have ever received." Bliz stated.  
  
"I agree."  
  
It soon began to rain; not any of Bliz's doing, but rather because of Riza. You could say Bliz inherited the interesting gift from her darker half.  
  
After a long pause, Riza randomly asked a question. "Do dreams mean anything to you?"  
  
"Sometimes; why'd you ask?" Bliz gave a sideways glance.  
  
"None of your business - don't reply to my questions with questions of your own."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two walked home in silence, hoping to get some sleep that would prepare them for the school they would now attend starting the next week. 


End file.
